The king of hell (Crowley x Reader)
by LeilaniSPNaddicted
Summary: But that day it was another thing that wouldn't let you alone...it was the thought of this demon the Winchesters introduced you to a few weeks ago. Crowley, 'King of hell' as Sam had explained to you.


The king of hell (Crowley x Reader)

You were lying on your bed in the motel room, dressed in slack shorts and a top which was a little short but hey, you only wore it for sleeping.  
It was dark and you had lit a few candles on the table next to your bed. You loved reading in this atmosphere cause it calmed you down and let you forget about the daily life and dutys that always hunted you.  
But that day it was another thing that wouldn't let you alone...it was the thought of this demon the Winchesters introduced you to a few weeks ago. Crowley, 'King of hell' as Sam had explained to you. The boys had to ask him for a favor (they needed his blood for some kind of spell as far as you understood) which you could tell didn't make them very happy. From what Sam and Dean told you about him you got a queasy feeling about meeting Crowley and you were also a little scared (Ok maybe even really scared but it was the king of hell you were going to meet so it was completely justified!).

Therefore you were really surprised as he appeared to be unexpectedly good looking and well dressed. Actually he seemed to be really likeable and the way he talked with his silky and somehow attractive voice impressed you. It wasn't only his voice, his whole appearence was attractive, at least in your eyes. As if that wasn't strange enough he kinda flirted with you the whole time the boys talked to him. A shade of red appeared on your face as Crowley looked over your body and gave you an intensive gaze from time to time. Though it was very absurd to think he would somehow be a little interested in you his eyes caused a tingling feeling in your stomach. Also you could swear that shortly before he left he winked at you and you looked down trying to hide your face as you felt more heat flowing into your cheeks.  
"This son of a bitch!" Dean cursed as Crowley was gone and when you looked up, partly released partly disappointed, you saw that Sam examined you with a worried look on his face.

"(Y/N), did the king of hell jut FLIRT with you?!" he asked.

Deans looked over to you and as he noticed the still existing faint red in your face he laughed amused.

"Maybe we should call him again and leave you two alone for a while?"

"Haha, very funny Dean!" you mumbled but couldn't hold back a little smile.

You had to confirm to Sam that you were okay and as he was sure that you weren't in shock or something even he seemed to find it funny.

Since that day you thought about that strange meeting very often and even now, a few weeks later, he was still stuck in your head. What the fuck was wrong with you? He was a bloody demon! You forced yourself to concentrate on the book you held in your hands and continued reading.

"Hello darling!"

You winced and a sound of shock escaped your mouth. About five metres away from your bed stood the king of hell.

"Crowley!" you gasped and jumped up, quickly pulling your top down because the thought of him seeing you dressed like this was very uncomfortable.

Damn, in this glimmering candlelight he looked even more attractive as he did when you first met him! He smiled playfully as he slowly came a few steps towards you. You tried not to give away how much being alone with him scared you but when he was only about two steps away you instinctively flinched a little. His smile became even wider.

"No need to be scared darling, I could never hurt a beautiful little thing like you."

Although you were still scared you felt the blood flowing into your cheeks again.

"What are you doing here then?"

He came closer and stared right into your eyes.

"I came to do what I actually would have done much earlier, if Dean-o and Winchester jumbo-size wouldn't have been there." he said with a rough undertone in his voice that was kind of sexy.

You're heart skipped a beat as Crowleys hands touched your almost bare waist and he leaned closer looking down at you with desire in his eyes while his playful smile returned.

"No! I...I can't do this." you protested freeing yourself out of his grip trying to hide that you were actually rather turned on.

A part of you wanted to let him go on but the other half (probably the natural instinct) refused to let a demon come so close to you. At the moment you hated this half.

"Let me change your mind." Crowley said in a way that made it even harder to resist.

Too hard.

The mischievous look on the demons face told you that he knew exactly which effect he had on you. You took a deep breath to control yourself (unsuccessfully).

"Okay...I guess I can -"

Before you were able to finish the sentence you found yourself lying on the bed Crowley leaning over you dominant and very close. Your wrists were pinned to the mattress but you felt his hands resting on each side of you. The fact that he used demon power on you scared you and you looked into his eyes frightened. He slowly stroked your hair out of your face while inspecting your expression.

"Honey you should not show me when you're scared! Imagine what that does to me..." he growled, his lips only millimeters away from your ear.

Then he started kissing down the side of your neck slowly what expedited your breathing and you sensed him smiling aginst your skin. It made you shiver and that seemed to motivate Crowley even more. He let his hands slide down your waist and as he reached a senstitive spot you had to giggle. Crowley paused and looked into your eyes irritated. You felt that you blushed and were not able to stand his gaze and neither to stop smiling. Crowley slid his fingers up the way they came from and you giggled again, feeling more heat flowing into your cheeks. Why on earth did he make you blush so easy?! Then you saw realization hit him and before you could do something he started tickling you holding you down with his weight. Your giggling turned into uncontrollable laughing.

"Stop Crowley! Stop please!" You chuckled but all that happened was that you were able to move your arms again.

With all your gathered strength you tried to free yourself, shifting desperately and making an effort to push him away but of course you didn't even manage to move him a little bit. You laughed and squeaked which made Crowley smile amused. Damn, you didn't even know that you were ticklish like this but his skillful hands were extremely effective. By now there was no doubt left, the demon had definitely wrapped you around his finger and therefore you decided to give up. 'You're completely insane' you thought to yourself as you grabbed his short hair and pulled his head down into a kiss. He instantly answered to it with passion and went through your hair with one hand. A sigh of pleasure escaped your mouth and Crowley let his other hand slide down your thigh whereupon you wrapped your leg around him.

"So now I've found your weakness, love" he said with an alarming glint in his eyes as he ran his hand up your waist again, causing you to giggle once more.

He continued by kissing you very passionately. You felt your heart thrusting wildly in your chest as he also ran his fingers over your sensitive neck lightly.  
Suddenly you heard that someone unlocked the door and expected Crowley to disappear or to stop kissing but he didn't and so as the Winchesters entered the room they saw you lying on the bed barely dressed, with tousled hair, shade of red on your cheeks and kissing the king of hell who leaned over you. You quickly interrupted him and after gasping for air you sat up and looked at the just arrived brothers quite embarrassed. Crowley was not very distracted by their presence and after growling a short 'Boys, as you can see I'm kind of busy right now' he pushed you down again and kissed your collarbone. Dean just stared at you with big eyes, his eyebrows lifted in disbelieve and Sam tried not to chuckle in amusement. Both of them stepped back and Dean closed the door but not without giving you a quick wink that said something like 'have fun'.  
You closed your eyes and groaned.

"This will be hard to explain!" and Crowley chuckled.


End file.
